Fossil Fjords
- | characters = Dinopie | new = under | released = | previous = 59 | next = 61 | difficulty = }} New features * is first under in level 1193. Levels | move1 = | score1 = | goal1 = | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 = 1182 | type2 = | move2 = | score2 = | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 1183 | type3 = | move3 = | score3 = | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 1184 | type4 = | move4 = | score4 = | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 1185 | type5 = | move5 = | score5 = | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 1186 | type6 = | move6 = | score6 = | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 1187 | type7 = | move7 = | score7 = | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 1188 | type8 = | move8 = | score8 = | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 1189 | type9 = | move9 = | score9 = | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 1190 | type10 = | move10 = | score10 = | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 1191 | type11 = | move11 = | score11 = | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 1192 | type12 = | move12 = | score12 = | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 1193 | type13 = | move13 = | score13 = | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 1194 | type14 = | move14 = | score14 = | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 1195 | type15 = | move15 = | score15 = | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 1196 | type16 = | move16 = | score16 = | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 1197 | type17 = | move17 = | score17 = | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 1198 | type18 = | move18 = | score18 = | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 1199 | type19 = | move19 = | score19 = | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 1200 | type20 = | move20 = | score20 = | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery Levels= Level 1181-1.png|link=Level 1181|Level 1181 (1) Level 1181-2.png|link=Level 1181|Level 1181 (2) Level 1181-3.png|link=Level 1181|Level 1181 (3) Level 1182-1.png|link=Level 1182|Level 1182 (1) Level 1182-2.png|link=Level 1182|Level 1182 (1) Level 1183.png|link=Level 1183|Level 1183 Level 1184.png|link=Level 1184|Level 1184 Level 1185-1.png|link=Level 1185|Level 1185 (1) Level 1185-2.png|link=Level 1185|Level 1185 (2) Level 1186.png|link=Level 1186|Level 1186 Level 1187.png|link=Level 1187|Level 1187 Level 1188.png|link=Level 1188|Level 1188 Level 1189-1.png|link=Level 1189|Level 1189 (1) Level 1189-2.png|link=Level 1189|Level 1189 (2) Level 1189-3.png|link=Level 1189|Level 1189 (3) Level 1190.png|link=Level 1190|Level 1190 Level 1191.png|link=Level 1191|Level 1191 Level 1192.png|link=Level 1192|Level 1192 Level 1193.png|link=Level 1193|Level 1193 Level 1194.png|link=Level 1194|Level 1194 Level 1195-1.png|link=Level 1195|Level 1195 (1) Level 1195-2.png|link=Level 1195|Level 1195 (2) Level 1195-3.png|link=Level 1195|Level 1195 (3) Level 1196-1.png|link=Level 1196|Level 1196 (1) Level 1196-2.png|link=Level 1196|Level 1196 (2) Level 1196-3.png|link=Level 1196|Level 1196 (3) Level 1197.png|link=Level 1197|Level 1197 Level 1198.png|link=Level 1198|Level 1198 Level 1199.png|link=Level 1199|Level 1199 Level 1200-1.png|link=Level 1200|Level 1200 (1) Level 1200-2.png|link=Level 1200|Level 1200 (2) |-| Miscellaneous= Fossil Fjords cover.jpg|Travel back in time to the Fossil Fjords, for 20 new levels! Hope you like ice cream?! Trivia *This episode shares its second word with the 25th episode, Frogurt Fjords. *This episode contains the 300th puffler level, level 1189.